Jade Koizumi
|mark location = Left Arm|occupation = Mage|base of operations = Sabertooth|previous team = Team Sabertooth|previous partner = Yukino Agria|status = Active|relatives = Jasmine(Older Sister) Unnamed Parents (deceased)|magic = Celestial Spirit Magic Arc of Time(Former) Cursed Spirit Magic}}Jade is a Celestial Spirit Mage, and a Mage from Sabertooth. Appearance Jade is a teenage girl with below average height and build, She has shoulder-length blonde hair that she ties up into a ponytail along with a ribbon, and she has red eyes with long eyelashes. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, Medium;waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Personality Jade is quite a generous teenage girl, and she is a bright and cheerful girl. She is also the cousin of Asuna Shinozaki, and Leanna Takahasi, which means she is also a member of Shinozaki Family. She wasn't listed in the Family Tree of the Shinozaki's which means she is a forgotten Family member of The Shinozaki's. History When Jade was six, she was taken away by a group of mages, and sent her to Sabertooth. Synopsis ... Magic And Abilities * Summon Celestial Spirit: A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. ** Summon Cursed Spirit: A Cursed Spirit Mage is able to summon Cursed Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Cursed Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. (The Last two are highly unlikely, but there are exceptions depending on the Spirit) ** Force Gate Closure: Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the spirits back to The Cursed Plane. ** Multiple Summons: Summoning more than one Cursed Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, some Cursed Spirit Mages have demonstrated the unique ability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. ** Cursed Ring: Is a conjured Ring that makes the Cursed Spirit able to summon itself without the command opening of their gates, the rings must bear a mark that represents their Owners in some way. The rings must then be wielded by both the owner and the Cursed Spirit for this to work. ** Cursed Dress (呪われたドレス Norowareta doresu): Similiar to that of a Celestial Spirit Mage, Cursed ones are capable of performing a spell in which the user incorporates the power and Magic of the Cursed Spirit they summon into their body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Cursed Spirits sign on their body. Equipment Gold Keys: Summon Leo: Jade's strongest Celestial Spirit Silver Keys Summon Apus Summon Aquila Summon Ara Summon Auriga Summon Caelum Summon Carina Summon Cetus Cursed Keys Summon Cain Summon Belial Summon Faunus Summon Cursed Spirit King:Break one of the Cursed Keys. Trivia * Jade is one of the cursed Celestial user Category:Sabertooth Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Protagonist Category:Team Sabertooth Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Female